Save Me From My Solitude
by phantomessangel
Summary: And orphan searching for refuge finds herself submerged into the terrifying and thrilling world of the Opera Populaire and it's true owner.
1. Darkness

**Hello! I am very new to writing on this website, so reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I won't deem it appropriate to continue unless I get a review or two! I would also be forever grateful if you would refrain from and flaming as I am a very shy person. It is taking a lot of nerve for me to attempt this. I hope you enjoy! **

Gabriella shivered against the biting wind and clutched her cloak tighter to her small frame wincing as her hands brushed against the bruise that adorned her side. Fighting for food could get brutal.

She never imagined that her life would come to this: orphaned and starving on the street. Tears silently slipped down her cheeks, leaving trails through the grime that was caked on them. She never did have a chance to bathe nowadays. Her mother and father had died suddenly over a year ago leaving nothing but debt and destitution for their only daughter to take care of. Gabriella had to sell everything in order to avoid prison. She shuddered at the thought at least on the street she had a chance.

"Oh mama, papa, why couldn't I have joined you," She whispered, as the wind carried her words away.

The memory of her mother pale and delirious from fever as her father lay beside her unconscious resurfaced in Gabriella's mind. Scarlet Fever. That's what had killed them. A sob escaped her trembling lips. How she had believed that they could recover, even after they had both had said their goodbyes to their beloved daughter.

"Hey what's a pretty little thing like you doing out on the streets at this time of night," a man's slurred voice whispered, startling Gabriella out of her reverie.

She inhaled sharply and backed up. She hadn't realized that she had wandered so far into the slums of Paris. 'Stupid girl! Why can't you keep track of what you are doing!' she mentally berated herself.

The drunken man sensed her unease and took advantage of her distraction, grabbing her frail wrists and pulling her against his filthy clothing. "Now little missy don't you fret, Markus here will take good care of ya. And hopefully you'll return the favor, eh?"

Garbriella crinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of what this man intended to do. "Monsieur, if you do not unhand me this instant you will regret is dearly," she whispered in a deadly voice. Her heart was beating rapidly and she hoped that he would fall for her bluff. In all honesty she was too frail to do much about the situation.

The man, Markus just laughed and tightened his grip on her wrists, making her wince from the pressure. "Now you just listen to me little missy. I always get what I want," He traced along her jawline, "and what I want is you. And there is nothing you can say or do that can help you. Go on scream fight, do whatever you'd like I always enjoy a challenge. Besides, no one is going to care about a starving little rat like you."

Panic rose inside her as she struggled to get out of Markus' grasp. He began to drag her into an alley way. She dug her heels into the cobblestone and tried to stall his movements, but he proved to be too much more powerful than she. Then an idea came to mind.

"Monsieur," Gabriella whispered drawing Markus' attention, "you are right. I am but an orphan and no one would miss me. I will come willingly but please do not hurt my wrists so. It is quite painful."

Markus smiled a strange glint in his drunken eyes. His grip loosened a little, "Alright little missy. I will be a gentleman for you." He began to lead her once more into the alleyway, Gabriella just smiled and then carefully aimed her foot.

Gabriella had to admit her aim was good for as soon as she made contact Markus dropped to his knees gasping in pain. That was all the time she needed to break from his grasp and dash down the street. She made it to the lamppost when she heard the unmistakable footsteps of a man in hot pursuit.

"You get back here you little wench!" Markus wheezed closing the gap between the two. Gabriella gasped in terror and hastened her pace. She had to get away from here!

Soon the footsteps began to fade as she ran faster and further away from the alley and the dingy street. Still panicky Garbiella spotted the Opera Populaire and ran towards the doors. She couldn't take the chance that Markus was still following her.

"Please is anyone there! Please! I need help!" She yelled at the wooden door. No footsteps were coming from the other side.

"Now there you are!" Markus yelled behind her, "Don't even bother knocking they'll never hear you."

Gabriella ran from the steps and tried to find somewhere she could get away, but the street had ended. What was she going to do? Panic tore at her, making bile rise in her throat. Suddenly she spotted a sewer grate and made her way towards it before Markus to lay his grimy fingers on her again. She tugged and sighed in relief when it easily opened for her. She hopped through the grate and slammed it shut behind her. And held her breath, praying that Markus didn't see her little escape act.

"Where ya at you little witch!" He shouted into the sky and Gabriella held back a giggle of relief. It had worked!

As she listened to Markus' fading footsteps Gabriella turned to look at her surroundings. It was quite clear that she had been wrong about the grate leading to a sewer. Instead she found herself in a passageway. Curious, she made her way towards, determined to avoid going outside. She'd much rather be in the dark and warm than in the biting snow and amongst the grimy men.

She didn't know how long she has traveled but she was becoming rather tired and frightfully lost. Her interest had quick dissipated for she could find nothing interesting about her surroundings. Alls she had around her was darkness. She didn't think that she could find her way back to where she had entered this black void.

A haze had settled in Gabriella's mind as she sank slowly to the floor. Her shivering had come back and she could not control it any longer. She smiled a sad smile, well at least when she did die, she wouldn't be cold. And she would be with her parents again.

A noise brought her out of her thoughts and Gabriella look around warily. She couldn't see a darn thing and it was starting to annoy her.

"Please if anyone is there, I mean no harm. And I ask that you leave me be. I don't want trouble." She whispered, her teeth chattering.

"Well then mademoiselle," a chillingly beautiful voice whispered in her ear, "you should not have entered my domain."


	2. Candles

* * *

**Chapter 2 here for you! hehe...I hope you enjoy it! Of course I don't own POTO but however I do retain rights to my Gabriella...but if you'd like to borrow her I'm sure she wouldn't mind. :c) As always a review or two will keep me going!**

Gabriella's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. "Please...who's there?" she whispered in fright, "I-I-I truly don't mean harm. I'm just weary and I was on the street an-"

"Silence you little viper!" The voice boomed around her. Gabriella clapped her hands over her ears, "I will hear no exuses from you! You came to gawk at the spectacle didn't you! You came to see the monster locked beneath the world! Stupid ballet rat! I will not be the source of your amusement!"

Before she knew what was happening a powerful grip encircled her arm and she was dragged to her feet. Her vision swam momentarily as she tried to gain her balance. The man yanked her forcefully into the darkness and she winced in pain as she stumbled trying to keep her feet from flying out beneath her. Her body was quaking violently and her head began to throb.

"Please monsieur! I didn't come to gawk truly just let me go!" Gabriella gasped out as she tried to yank her arm from his grip. This action only engraged him more and the grip tightened to an unbearable force causing Gabriella to cry out in pain.

"As I told you madmoiselle I will not be mocked or ridiculed! You have trespassed and that is something that I will not stand for!" He barked at her causing her head to throb even more forcefully.

Anger began to boil within Gabriella. She wasn't here to mock him! Why couldn't this stubborn man realize that! But try as she might, she could not get from his painful grasp. Up ahead, she noticed a light. 'We must be getting to his "domain" ' Gabriella mused.

Her breath caught in her throat as they entered into another passegeway, this one covered by candles of all shapes and sizes. The sheer beauty overwhelmed her and she mometarily forgot her troubles as she gazed around in wonder.

"I must be imagining things," Gabriella muttered, "Surely this cannot be real."

"I can assure you my dear that what you see is quite real," her captor's voice reverberated in her ears. Startled Gabriella looked to the source of that haunting voice and gasped in surprise. Before her stood a strikingly handsome man dressed in very formal evening attire, his hair slicked back in perfection. And covering half his face was a glistening white mask. 'He looks like he's going to a ball' she mused.

"Are you quite finished staring madmoiselle?" He hissed tightening his already firm grip. Gabriella cried out in pain and dots swam before her eyes and her strength seemed to fade. How dare he!

"Unhand me!" She yelled, tugging at his hold, "I have done nothing to you! Leave me alone!"

"I will do no such thing you silly little brat! You have trespassed and must therefore face the consequences," He whispered, maliciously tightening his grip and watching her face contort in pain.

Gabriella's arm was hurting and her head was throbbing painfully, but she would not allow this man to continue his tirade. She raised her free arm and smack the man hard across the exposed cheek. Stunned he loosened his grip a little.

"Don't ever talk to me or treat me that way monsieur! I have done nothing to deserve such a reaction from a man who appears in all respects to be a gentleman. Now if you would kindly let go of my arm and point the direction out of here I will leave you in peace!" She yelled exasperatedly.

Her little speech seemed to pull him out of his daze and he hissed at the small woman before him, "I never said I was a gentleman my dear and I don't take kindly to stupid women."

He hanked her forcefully towards the water and shoved her into a small gondola. Gabriella's head swam and she tried to steady her lurching stomach. What was wrong with her! The man must have noticed her unease.

"Here," He said gruffly handing Gabriella a flask. She opened it and drank deeply and was surprised to find that it was not water, but wine!

"What would you care, I'm just a stupid girl right?" She muttered, staring at the water.

He said nothing but continued to pole the two across the water. Gabriella didn't even have the strength to look up, her nausea had not abated with the wine.

Once they were across the water, the man helped Gabriella out of the gondola. Her vision swam as she tried to steady her feet on the ground. His grip tightened around her arms, but not as painfully as before. When her vision settled she looked up once again to her captor. He stared back calculatingly.

"You are ill," he stated simply.

"I'm fine," she muttered in reply. And then ignoring him, Gabriella turned to look around her. Her stomach lurched and her vision swam by the movement and before she could do anything, her knees buckled and she threw up the contents of her stomach.

"Oh yes of course you are fine," The man muttered kneeling beside Gabriella and holding her hair out of her face, "All healthy people throw up when they are doing just wonderful."

Gabriella would have retorted with some snide remark, but her strength was waning, her head throbbing, and her teeth chattering.

"May I enquire as to your name madmoiselle?" her captor asked in a whisper.

"Why?" Gabriella mumbled, "So you can torment me further? I have done nothing to you and you think that by holding me captive, you will make me trust you? That is the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. I would prefer if you would simply take me back to the outdoors so that I may be on my way."

"Erik. My name is Erik," He replied calmly.

"I don't care what your name is! I just want to be left alone! Why bring me here if you didn't want my company to begin with!" She retorted heatedly, "Just take me back or kill me or whatever it is you are going to do so that I can be left in peace."

An angered growl escaped Erik's lips and he yank Gabriella to her feet. Dragging her past his throne and organ he entered into the bedroom and shoved the shivering girl onto the bed. "Very well madmoiselle, you shall be returned in the morning. For now however I suggest you get comfortable," He remarked, slamming and locking the door behind him. Gabriella just stared in shock and sank slowly among the pillows.


	3. Frustrations

* * *

**Ahhh...a new chapter! Yay!! Thanks to all for all the reviews! I appreciate the encouragement and the enthusiasm for the story! Well onward we go! I don't own POTO but do claim rights to Gabriella, though she may enjoy a little vacation from my little imagination. Enjoy!**

Erik stalked angrily to his organ sat in a huff. 'Stupid girl!' he thought annoyingly as he began to play an angry melody. "Did she really think I'd believe the story she concocted? Ha! I'm not that stupid!"

He stopped and contemplated her appearance. Her blonde hair was unkempt and her face caked in grime. She looked like she hadn't had a bath in weeks. No she could not have been a ballet rat, she belonged to the streets. 'No matter who she is, how on earth did she get so far into the passageway?' He thought while caressing the keys, urging the music to come forth.

"She had no right to be there!" he growled, "This is my home! And I don't care for intruders."

'Did you not hear her?' a sinister voice whispered in the back of his mind, causing Erik to momentarily stop play, 'She just wanted to go back from where she came. Why do you have such an interest in her?'

"I do not have an interest in that stupid lying viper!" he shouted to the voice, jumping from the bench and beginning to pace, "I don't need some stupid chit to go blabbing to the rest of the world about the monster that lives beneath the opera house!"

'Perhaps you desired company in this dreary place. If you had truly wanted to be rid of her, you would have killed her in the passageway.'

Erik growled and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He did not want to think of his guest at the moment or the fact that he didn't know what he was going to do with her. Instead he sat at his desk and continued working on one of his beloved masterpieces.

It was many hours later, as he sat at his desk, absorbed in the musical notes running through his head that Erik heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom. A bit frustrated with the interruption, her stalked over to the door and rapped lightly.

"Mademoiselle is there something you need?" He asked in a tone a bit harsher than he meant to. Receiving no answer he knocked again, "Mademoiselle? Hello? Are you alright?"

He waited a few moments and still received no answer. Becoming a bit concerned and just a little curious, he knocked again. The only response he received was another faint moan and a soft thud on the floor. That was all the persuasion he needed. Erik swiftly unlocked the door and barged into the room.

His captive lay motionless on the floor, her face pressed against the plush carpeting, beads of sweat cascading down her flush face. Cursing silently, Erik was by her side in an instant placing two of his gloved fingers to her delicate neck. Her pulse was faint, but it was there. Another moan escaped the woman's lips as she began to stir slightly. Erik quickly scooped the woman into his arms and placed her on the bed. She was on fire.

Erik hurried from the room and made his way to the kitchen where his medicinal supplies were stored. Quickly creating a bitter tea, he hurried back to the woman's side. By this time she was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable.

"Please mademoiselle, you need to drink this. It will bring the fever down." He grunted while trying to pin his newly acquired patient down. But, she simply would not sit still.

"Please mama, papa, don't leave me. I need you! Don't take them! Please they are all I have!" The young woman cried in her sleep. This caused Erik to wonder what had happened to the girl's parents.

"Mademoiselle, wake up. Everything is alright," He spoke, gently grasping her shoulders and shaking her lightly to get her to awake from the nightmare she was having.

* * *

Gabriella was in a haze. She couldn't register what was going on or where she was. No matter how hard she tried, her mind remained in a fog. Her mouth felt so dry and it was hard to speak. Shivers wracked her body and someone was saying something to her. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise when a masked man appeared in her line of sight.

"I-I don't remember….where, how" She tried to speak, swallowing several times to do so.

"Shhhh. Mademoiselle it is quite alright. You and I had a slight altercation earlier, but that is not the issue at present," The man spoke coaxing Gabriella to drink a concoction of some sort. Garbiella immediately spit the foul liquid out but the man would not allow her to do that once more. He grasped her chin firmly, but not forcefully and made Garbiella finish the rest of the liquid.

"Please warmth," she pleaded, her hands searching for the covers. hands gently pushed her back amongst the pillow and covered her with a blanket, and placed a cool cloth on her brow. Mumbling her thanks, Gabriella relaxed among the pillows.

"What is your name my dear?" The man whispered. Gabriella recognized his voice but couldn't figure out where she had heard it before.

"It's so beautiful," She whispered tiredly, " Your voice is so very beautiful."

"Thank you Mademoiselle. I always appreciate a compliment, but tell me, what is your name? I need to know your name," the man whispered with an amused smile upon his face. Gabriella knew him now: Erik. It was Erik, the man who had taken her to his home! But she was too drained to say or do anything about the situation that had occured. She was a bit angry, but did not fear the man. For some unkown reason she knew he would not hurt her.

Gabriella's eyes began to droop and she felt herself slipping back into the world of dreams. With her last bit of strength she mumbled,"my name is Gabriella. Gabriella Devereaux. Thank you Erik."

* * *

After replacing the cool cloth on Gabriella's head, Erik silently exited the room to allow her to rest. 'She shouldn't wake up for some time with the tea I gave her.' Erik thought returning to his desk, 'This should give me time to get things in order.'

Erik pulled out his crisp parchment and his precious bottle of red ink and began the task of constructing a letter to someone he was sure could help him in this situation.

"She should be able to help," Erik said with a smirk, sealing the letter with his traditional red skull insignia. Placing it inside his vest he ventured to his gondola in order to deliver his message.

Once above ground Erik crept slowly through his hidden passageways towards the ballet dormitories. He peeked in carefully and making sure that no one was around proceeded to enter into Madam Giry's room. He grumbled with displeasure. It had been so much easier to communicate with her when she lived in her old chambers, but everything changed since the fire. Erik growled silently. He would not think of that now! Quickly dropping the letter off he hurried back to his home to check on his patient and, hopefully, continue to work on his compositions.


	4. Fight

**Finally an update! Sorry it's taken so long! Hopefully I will be more faithful at updating this thing! As always reviews are welcome and very appreciated! Thanks! :)**

Gabriella was dreaming and floating… visions of Markus and her parents and Erik floated into view advancing towards her and then disappearing in a haze…her mind so fogged and muddled it was difficult to keep her thoughts straight they just melded together into a puddle of indecipherable notions…She tried to open her eyes but the lids were so heavy! Ugh…where was she again? Her thoughts just couldn't unravel themselves from this haze that had settled over her.

"I…I-I c-c-can't…" she struggled to sit up, her voice hoarse and throat sore. A gentle pressure then rested on her forehead and pushed her willing body back upon the pillows.

"Shhhh…you are alright dear just rest. You are safe." A woman's voice whispered kindly to her.

'Who is this woman?' Gabriella wondered vaguely as the haze settled once more over her mind…

* * *

"You can't be serious Madam! I will not keep her here! It is an absurd notion to keep her here!" Erik raved, pacing frantically back and forth in front of Madam Giry. She just shook her head in reply.

"You know as well as I do that it is impossible to move her now. If we attempted such a thing it would surely kill her!" Madam Giry retorted, authority lacing her voice. No she was not afraid of him.

"What do I care about some stupid little orphan? Let her die I say!" Erik huffed glaring daggers at Madam Giry. This was not the answer that he was anticipating!

"Well Erik, if that were the case, then why on earth did you bring her to your home?" She replied a smirk upon her face. This only enraged Erik further. Stupid woman!

"_She _was the one who found my home! I did not invite her here!" He growled in response._ "And I-"_ a loud crash interrupted his rantings and he and Madam Giry quickly entered back into the bedroom.

Gabriella lay sprawled out on the floor, her cheek caressing the plush carpet by the bed. At first Erik chuckled lightly at the scene, but then he chuckle turned into a growl of frustration when he realized that the stupid girl was trying to get up! She clearly wasn't well and yet here she was trying to get up!

"What do you think you are doing my dear?" He remarked to the girl struggling to get to her feet. He crouched beside her and helped her up and noticed how glassy and frantic her eyes looked. His breathing hitched momentarily….why though? Why did he feel as though he needed to protect her? What was she to him? He pushed the thoughts aside and helped her back into bed. If she must be here, then he'd deal with it he amended to himself. 'But the moment she is better she is gone!' He thought darkly, pushing those invading feelings to the back of his mind.

* * *

"No!" Gabriella protested weakly against the strong grip that encircled her waist. "I don't want to be here anyway. Just let me go and I'll be out of your hair!"

Erik chuckled, "I don't believe that it is possible my dear. It seems as if Madam Giry believes you will be in more danger if you leave. Though I tend to disagree with her on that part. You are in far more danger staying with me."

Anger bubbled inside of Gabriella. How dare he tell her what to do! He didn't want her here anyway! She'd just go back to the streets like she had been. The thrashing increased as she fought harder against Erik's firm yet gentle grip. Moving her hands swiftly she managed to land a punch against his cheek. The shock from this unexpected move caused Erik to grunt from surprise and drop Gabriella to the floor with a thud.

"I don't want to be here! And you can't expect me to listen to someone who doesn't want me in the first place! Stupid man why don't you get it?" She grumbled weakly trying to stand again. She was vaguely aware of the woman chuckling in the background.

"It seems Erik, that this young lady and hold her own against you." The woman stated, laughter laced in her tone, "And here I was worried that she'd be afraid of you!"

Erik growled in response, "Fine Madam! If you believe that you can make it out of here I shall let you go." He grumbled something else that Gabriella missed, but she wasn't concerned. Her focus was getting to her feet.

The room spun around her as she managed to get to her feet and before she knew what was happening the floor came swiftly to greet her. Before she felt the sting of the floor however, arms encircled her waist and hoisted her up once more. Her stomach gave a lurch and bile rose in her throat.

"I do believe that you aren't going anywhere deary," Madam Giry replied chuckling once again as Erik grumbled.

He turned Gabriella to face him and before she knew what was happening the contents of her stomach landed upon Eriks vest. Dizziness overtook her and she closed her eyes once more. Well at least that would teach him to try and control her. She was vaguely aware of being placed on the bed once more and the laughter of Madam Giry in the background. Darkness overtook her once more and she slept.


	5. Curiosity

**Another update! Please note that I don't own anything, except Gabriella. And as always reviews are welcome and very appreciated! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)**

She slept. But it wasn't peaceful...her dreams were haunted by distorted images of her parents... haggard and revolting corpses begging her to come with them into a cellar full of cobwebs and darkness...the dream changed once more...a man loomed over, his toothless grin, greasy hair and disturbing glint in his eyes caused her to shudder. He was laughing at her and in his hand he held a knife. It glittered in the candlelight...the images combined and swirled around her...her head began to pound and she cried out in agony, tossing and thrashing...

Gabriella shot up in bed and the room swam around her. She fell back with a moan and closed her eyes waiting for the spinning to subside. Once it had she carefully sat up again and inspected her surroundings. Her thoughts were still hazy but she did remember why she was here...Gently throwing the covers off she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. The room tilted and her stomach lurched uncomfortable. She merely closed her eyes once more and waited until the nauseau relented. Once it had she slowly and carefully made her way towards the door, being careful to hold onto the wall. Her feet were still unsteady. She peered through the doorway into a dimly lit hall. No one was around so she quietly ventured further out, hesitantly edging her way along the wall. The hall grew gradually bright until she stood in the large main room she had seen when she had first arrived. She shuddered at the coolness of the area, but continued her investigation.

The room was well lit with candles scattered throughout the vast cavern. To the left there was the dark and looming lake. Gabriella couldn't see but a few feet in that direct, losing interest she turned her attention towards the decorations around the room. Small carved steps led down to the main floor where a plush red velvet couch sat delicately atop an intricately woven rug. Next to the couch there was a small table with piles of books on top. Draperies and fabric lined the walls, hiding the rocky surfaces. And in the corner there stood a large pipe organ. It was obviously well taken care of for the candlelight danced delicately across it's polished surface. And scattered at the base of the organ there were hundreds of papers. Curiosity piqued Gabriella's mind and she hesitantly made her way over to the organ, stopping every few moments to regain her balance and quell her uneasy stomach.

"He's done a good job disguising the fact he's living in a cave," she murmured leafing through some of the papers on the floor. She noticed that most of them were musical scores, but none she had ever seen before. 'he must be a composer' she mused.

Gently placing the papers back to their original places, she gazed around the room again. Her attention was once more attracted to the murky lake and she felt her feet carrying her closer towards the edge of the water. She carefully peered into the water trying to note any movement of life within it's dark depths, but all that greeted her was darkness. 'There's nothing there. It's just an empty lake...' her thoughts wandered as she watched the water lapping gently along the rocks, kissing her bare toes with it's icy fingers.

"And what, pray tell are you doing?" A deep, and very masculine voice, whispered in her ear. Gabriella gave an involuntary shriek of surprise and lost her already unsteady footing, sending her tumbling into the frigid water.

The shock of the cold water knocked the air from her lungs and disorientation caused her to inhale a belly full of water. She gasped and thrust her legs in an attempt to break the surface. She heard a splash and felt two very familiar arms encircle her waist and hoist her to the surface. Before she knew what was happening she was back on the land coughing and gasping for air. He climbed from the water glaring daggers at her water dripping from his deep ebony locks.

"Stupid woman! Can you at least watch what you are doing? I'm not too keen on saving your neck!" He growled, anger dripping from each word. Annoyance bubbled inside Gabriella and she returned his glare with her own.

"Perhaps if you hadn't startled me it would have never happened! Better yet, why did you even bother bringing me here? If you hadn't I would be such a problem to you!" She growled attempting to stand. The familiar dizziness overtook her senses and caused her to tip.

"Just sit still! You shouldn't even be walking about! Pneumonia takes time to run it's course! Don't you know anything?" he steadied her and helped her to sit down on the ground again. Gabriella rubbed her temples in frustration, silently amending the fact that she wouldn't be going anywhere too soon.

She glared in Erik's direction and grabbed at her dripping hair in an attempt to remove some of the tangles. Goosebumps were forming on her arms and her teeth were beginning to chatter.

* * *

Erik sighed in frustration and stared at the woman before him. She looked more like a drowned kitten than a woman. Her tangled golden hair dripped onto her forehead and down her shoulders. Her tattered dress hung limply on her small frame. He mentally noted how thin she looked. He'd have to remedy that soon if she were to get better and out of his home.

"Madame, would you care to enlighten me as to why you are out of bed? You aren't fit to be wandering around, nor should you. Hasn't anyone told you that snooping is terribly rude?" He drawled removing his soaking shoes and stockings. She merely stared at him in shock and what he could only perceive to be annoyance.

"I-I ugh! I don't even want to be here let along confined to some stupid bed! Why don't you just do us both a favor and let me go? I've made my way without any help from you for the past three years, I certainly don't need your help now!" She retorted attempting to rise to her feet again. 'will this woman never just stay still!' He grabbed her arm and forced her to sit once more.

"I do not want to go in that water again," he growled in response. 'stupid woman. She'll kill herself if she keeps it up.'

Gabriella's huffed in response and turned her back to him fiddling with her hair again. Erik noted the bruises along her neck and curiosity began to gnaw at him. How has she sustained those? Where exactly had she been in her life? Her frame shuddered and he sighed noticing the goosebumps and her bare arms. She must be freezing. This would only make things worse if she didn't warm up soon.

"Please come and sit on the couch if you insist on being up," He quietly said rising to his feet and extending his hand. She turned her head skeptically towards him and hesitantly placed her hand in his. He slowly helped her to her feet and led her over to the couch, never releasing his grasp on her hand. Several times he had to steady her footing. He sat her down on the velvet duvet and draped a blanket around her shoulders. Her lips had taken a blue tint to them. He noted her eyes had become glossy and feverishly bright. He'd have to give her some more tea. He quickly left to change and came back in a starch linen shirt and loose trousers, holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink and warm up." He ordered turning away from her.

"But, I don't think that-" She began to argue.

"Don't. Just for once listen to me. Now drink." He replied silencing her protests. He then turned to his organ moving fluidly to sit on the bench. His thin fingers gently began to coax music from its keys. Soon he lost himself in the melody and let go of his thoughts, watching them float away with the notes. The music had taken on a lighter tone, something quite different for him, but he wasn't about to argue with his inspiration.

After several attempts of reworking his current composition, he grabbed his parchment, quil, and inkpot and began to furiously scratch out the melody onto paper, stopping every now and then to recheck the music on his organ. Soon he had several drafts of his composition had completely forgotten about his patient until he heard a delicate and faint murmur. He turned to see that she curled up on the sofa and was fast asleep. Her brow was furrowed with worry, water dripping from her forehead. He rose quickly and knelt by her side touching her forehead. It was on fire. Cursing silently to himself he hoisted the sleeping girl into his arms and walked swiftly to the bedroom. She needed to get out of these wet clothes. He layed her gently on the bed and retrieved a nightgown from the closet. He shook her rather forcefully, rousing her from her slumber.

"Wh-wha?" She mumbled, her eyes glossy and confused.

"You need to change. Here." He handed her the night gown and swiftly left the room to give her privacy. He waited outside the door, listening for signs of distress. After several minutes, he knocked. "Are you alright?" There was no reply. "Gabriella?" Still nothing. Something was wrong. He swiftly turned the knob and entered the bedroom to find Gabriella curled at the foot of the bed, wearing the dry night gown, her filthy tattered dress in a pile on the floor. She had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly and walked over to the bed, lifting her slight frame towards the head of the bed and under the covers.

"You know this doesn't improve my opinion of you," She mumbled her eyes still closed. He chuckled again. "I'd argue with you right now, but I just don't..." She yawned.

"Trust me my dear, as much as I would enjoy the stimulating conversation, you do need sleep. We will argue later." He smirked at her and placed a cool damp cloth on her forehead and quietly left the room to return to his music.


	6. Torture

**Another update! Please note that I don't own anything, except Gabriella. And as always reviews are welcome and very appreciated! I need the feedback to keep me motivated! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Angry faces and voices swirled around her. Sinister laughter and red eyed demons haunted her mind. She tossed and turned trying to push the images from her mind. Someone was shaking her. Gabriella opened her heavy eyes and Erik's face swam into view.

"Here drink this," He mumbled quietly, tilting her head up slightly to allow her to drink more comfortably.

He placed the cup to her lips and liquid flowed into her mouth. The bitter drink burned her throat and she gagged and coughed. Her chest felt tight and she gasped for air. a large hand thumped on her back until she was able to breathe properly. Erik mumbled something unintelligable and gently placed her back among the pillows. He placed a hand on her forehead and cursed again.

"I need something stronger," was the last thing she heard as she slipped back into unconsciousness and the company of haunting images.

Sometime later, she was roused once more from her sleep and forced to drink another vile liquid. This time it tasted far worse and she spit it from her mouth. Erik's grip tightened on her arm making her wince slightly.

"My dear, if you do that again I will hold you down and force it into your mouth," Was Erik's curt reply to her actions. He placed the cup to her lips again and she struggled to get the liquid down. Satisfied that she had complied with his demands, he gently propped her up and tried to feed her some broth. Her stomach protested violently and she struggled to keep everything down. After a few spoonfuls, Erik gave up and helped her get settled once more. Once her head hit the pillows her eyelids became heavy and she closed them. Soon enough she was peacefully sleeping.

* * *

The days passed by agonizingly slow for Erik. At first all of his energy had been in breaking Gabriella's fever. She had thrashed and mumbled unintelligably in her sleep until his medicine had finally broken her fever. But once she slept soundly, Erik had nothing to occupy his thoughts. He had written Madame Giry requesting she purchase some simple clothing for Gabriella for when she did awake, but that didn't take much time. He tried composing, but even music couldn't distract him. And so he spent most of his time pacing and thinking. Thinking about the young woman in the other room, sleeping soundly. Her rich blonde hair flowed over the pillows she rested on, her long lashes resting against her porcelain skin, and her full lips parted every now and then allowing for mumbles to escape.

Erik shook his head and growled. 'Stupid chit' he thought darkly, 'She is pretty enough, but quite the fool. A snoop, and far too curious for her own good!'

How easy it would be for him to go in there and snap that pretty little neck of hers. After all that's what he wanted right? She was far more trouble than she was worth and he had wanted to silence her. So why hadn't he? Why was he helping her to get better? What was she to him? He shook his head again and sat at the organ, determined to forget Gabriella for awhile.

* * *

Consciousness ebbed at the corners of Gabriella's mind, rousing her from her slumber. She opened her eyes warily and peered around her. Nothing had changed from the last time she had been awake. A fire burned cheerfully in the corner heating up the frigid room and casting shadows on the walls. A tray of biscuits sat daintily on a small table at the foot of the bed. Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat up, stifling a yawn. The room wasn't spinning which she took to be a good sign.

The last few days had been a blur. Minutes and hours had melded together and all ability to tell time had left her. Her feverish mind had distorted everything. She would find herself dreaming of beautiful music and haunting faces. It truly confused and frightened her. She couldn't remember much. She sighed in defeat. She hated not remembering things. It made her feel weak.

Gabriella's ears perked up. Music was gently cascading into her room. Curiosity tugged at her and she sat up again. Pulling the covers from her, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. The room only spun momentarily. Once her feet had steadied she slowly made her way to the door, still captivated by the music. Quietly turning the nob, she ventured out and down the hallway and towards the main room where Erik sat playing.

The melody was soft, beautiful, but almost hauntingly so and she wondered what had inspired such a piece. She was so wrapped up in the music that she neglected to watch where she was going and tripped over a stone step.

"oomph!" the noise escaped her mouth as she landed, the hard floor stinging her knees. Erik stopped playing and turned, peering at her with surprise.

"And what do you think you are doing out of bed my dear?" he asked curiously, rising to his feet.

"I...uh...I-I um..." a blush of embarassment crept to her cheeks. Erik chuckled.

"At a loss for words? Well I must say that this is a pleasant surprise." He retorted with a grin. Gabriella glared and stood with a huff, but lost her footing and fell forward again. Erik's powerful arms encircled her waist and steadied her, his laughter ringing in her ears. Her frown deepened.

"And just what is so funny? Hmm? Is that why I'm here? To amuse you?" She spat at him, pushing his arms away. Erik's smile disappeared and he gazed at Gabriella, calculatingly.

"Well well, feisty little thing aren't we? Believe me I don't like this situation any more thany you do, but until you are well enough to leave you won't be going anywhere. So get comfortable and try not to annoy me too much." He stated turning from her and sitting back at his bench. His fingers began to coax music from the organ. Anger bubbled inside of Gabriella and she continued to glare at Erik's back.

"Why not just let me go now?! I'm obviously nothing important to you, why not let me leave here?" She growled furiously balling her hands into fists. Erik's hands stopped midair and he slowly turned to face her his sapphire eyes blazing, his ebony locks glowing in the candlelight.

"I could kill you at a moments notice you little viper so I suggest you hold your tongue and stop tempting me to do so!" He roared infuriated stepping menacingly towards her. Gabriella held her ground.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She stepped toe to toe with him and matched his glare with her own.

He grabbed her arm roughly and whispered in menacingly in her ear "You should be."

He dragged her to a chair and forcefully sat her down. and swiftly grabbed some rope. And before Gabriella could blink, he had her bound. He smiled darkly at her and returned to sitting on the bench. He stared at her for a few moments, a pondering look on his face. Gabriella continued to glare.

"This doesn't intimidate me you know." She retorted frowning at him. He looked menacing enough, but something kept telling her that he wouldn't harm her. She held her head high, "You aren't going to hurt me."

Erik smirked. "Oh believe me my dear, there are several ways to torture someone." He slowly rose and crept towards her, circling the chair like a lion stalking it's prey. Gabriella's heartbeat sped up. What was he up to?

He crept closer and closer. His fingers began to dance along her collar bone as he circled. Light touches, like butterflies had landed on her. And then he began to hum. It was low at first but then it grew steadily until he was singing to her. Gabriella's breathing stopped. It was beautiful. His voice was so hautingly beautiful. And as he sang his fingers continued to drag agonizingly slow across her throat. She began to feel powerless against him and continued to listen to his tantalizing voice.

His blues eyes locked with her green ones and she felt her world spin. But not because she was ill. No this was different. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she tried desperately to calm her erratic heart. She was certain it would burst from her chest. Her feelings were getting the best of her and that made her angry.

Erik finished his song and stood in front of her, a smug look on his face. Gabriella's jaw set in a determined way and she peered back at him.

"Well my dear? Are you afraid now?" He whispered coldly gazing into her eyes. She glared in reply.

"No. No I'm not," She replied spitting in his face, daring him to challenge her. She wasn't going to give in so easily to this smug arrogant man.


	7. AN: to be replaced with actual chapter

A/N: So so sorry for the delays! Life has been tragically hectic. I really do apologize for taking so long to update on this story. As well as my others. I haven't given up on anything, but sometimes my non fanfiction life MUST take a front seat to my attention. It's been a difficult few years and the last 8 months have been especially trying but I'm hoping that things have settled down and that I can sit down and continue to write. I'm hoping to get some chapters in each work out this week so I hope you'll be excited by that. Thanks again for being such patient readers. And thanks for putting up with bad grammar and silly contrived stories that may not be quite up to the standard they should. One day I'll go back and edit.


End file.
